Total Drama Truth or Dare
by HeatherTD
Summary: Hey! Watch us do your dares and questions. (Had to re upload. See chapter 4 as to why.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Dawn, Scott and Lightning all sat in Heather's Living room.

"So Heather, why did you get a fanfiction again?" asked Courtney.

"I lost a bet to Sierra." the raven haired girl sighed.

"Umm guys were rolling." Alejandro whisper-shouted.

"Oh, umm hi. You probably know us from Total Drama. We are here to do some truth or dare, so if you have any questions or dares be sure to PM them or leave them on my deviantart, AskTDHeather, and we'll do all of them." Heather said.

"But make sure they are within the guidelines of the rating or else we wont do them." Courtney replied.

"And that's pretty much it." Duncan said.

"Sha-YEAH! Lightnings gonna get way more dare than all you losers!" Lightning said full of arrogance as everyone glared at him.

"Remind me again on why you invited him." Scott snapped at Heather while she just shrugged.

"Well that's it, bye." Heather said before signing off.

* * *

**Be sure to leave your thruths and dares to me and I'll make sure these losers do them. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters! And also, you are able to submit as much dares and thruths as you want and multiple at a time to anybody and we will add characters if you want them just no oc's. (Sorry) And because of this update I will make the next chapter right now of us answering your questions.**

**Well that's it, **

**Heather xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Total Drama or and of the characters.**

* * *

"Sha-Yeah! We finally have some Sha-dares! There better be one for the Sha-Lightning!" Lightning hollered.

"Yeah so were back with some of your dares and questions. We were originally going to wait for more Dares and stuff but we didn't want to keep people waiting so here we go!" Bridgette said.

"Hey! Those are my lines!'' Heather said.

* * *

**Tell us your true feelings for Alejeandro, Heather! With a lie detector! And then kiss him!**

* * *

When Heather was strapped to the chair, they asked her the question.

"So Heath-Heath-" Sierra began.

"Don't call me that!" Heather snapped.

"Girl, just spill it! Do you have any feelings for Alejandro?" Leshawna asked.

"WHAT! No no no no no. Listen I have no feelings for the Eel what so ever." Heather said with puff at the end.

Suddenly the chair zapped Heather and everyone smirked, especially Alejandro.

"Come on Heather admit it, you have feeling for Al." Duncan said and although Alejandro glared at Duncan for a second for calling him that, he looked at Heather with a smirk on his lips.

"Ok, so maybe I like him a little..." ZAP! "OK A LOT!" Heather finally admitted.

"Well now you have to kiss him!" Scott said doing the kissy lips.

"NO WAY! I REFUSE!" she said blushing.

"A dare is a dare." Cody chimed in grinning.

"Fine!" She said and blew Alejandro a kiss.

"That's not good enough Heather." Geoff said also grinning.

Just then Alejandro stood up from his spot and walked over to where Heather now sat. Then slowly, he softly pecked her on the lips, smirked and went to his seat.

"Umm- uh yeah. Umm... Oh next dare!" Heather shrieked and blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Well since Scott is already fed up with Lightning, they should have a dare with each o other *evil laugh***

* * *

"I'm confused, what does she mean by that?" Sierra asked Cody and he just shrugged in return.

"I think she means... you can do something to him Scott." Alejandro said.

"Wait so I can do anything to him..." Scott trailed off thinking of all the things he can do to him.

"No you Nimrods! She means they should do a dare together!" Heather said in exasperation.

"Oh I read it wrong." Sierra said giggling.

"Hmmm... what should we make them-" Alejandro started before Heather cut him off.

"I dare you two to go watch 2 girls 1 cup!" She said.

A round of laughter and yeahs filled the room.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"I don't sha-know but Lightning don't say no to a dare! Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said.

They went in the other room to watch while the others sat there.

"Oh god, what do you think there reactions will be?" Duncan said laughing.

~About 5 minutes later~

Lightning and Scott ran out of the room yelling and screaming.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST WATCH!" Scott yelled.

"My sha-eyes! MY SHA-EYES!" Lightning cried out.

"Well that's all the time we have for dares-" Heather was cut off by a quick 'I hate you Heather!' from Scott. "Please leave more truths and dares for us to do. Thanks! Bye!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please send more dares and truths for us and we will quickly do them! And please don't watch 2 girls 1 cup! I learned that the hard way!**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**-Heather xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS! Sorry that the next chapter isn't up but I am not giving up on it. In fact the next chapter is already ready! But sadly I can't upload it until further notice because I broke a rule. I am getting someone to help me so I can get all the reviews up but for now on please PM me you dares and truths so I dont have to take the story down.

Thank you and the chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Xoxo Heather


End file.
